Like, Dislike
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Dang it! That guy's confessions are spinning inside my head. Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?
1. Confession

**.:Like, Dislike:.**

* * *

><p>I wish I had more time in life to ponder about such silly things like pirates and crap. I wish I had more time to think about anything else but <em>that<em>. It had started out normal but ended with weirdness. There's no other way to put it. I never would expect a Monday to end like this.

"Ahh! Kūkai you idiot!" I steamed as I turned the street. "Why'd you say that?"

"I like you," he repeated, "there is no one else."

I didn't know what to say! So of course I ran away. I didn't like him but I didn't hate him either. Isn't there a middle ground?

Ugh...maybe he'll fall into a hole tomorrow and get lost.

* * *

><p>I saw him the next day. So I guess he made it out of the hole. Sigh.<p>

"Amu!" Oh, dear lord.

I sped towards the stairwell as if it were the holy RAIL. (Haha, get it? Ha...ha...whatever you losers)

It was the end of the day and if I could make it in time, I could avoid him. All day I had been the pink ninja. because I needed to avoid Kūkai. Indefinitely. I hopped over railings, hid in lockers and even in an empty trash can! Why can't he see that I...I...

Dislike him?

Like him?

I didn't even know how I felt about him!

_Ten minutes later..._

I rolled my eyes as he kept going on and on about how we met and how he felt the connection. If I knew giving him a cheese sandwich would make him feel like this, I wonder what would've happened if I gave him my _ham_ sandwich.

He ended up following me home even though he lived completely opposite of me. What he said next made me jump.

"A wedding!" He grinned and nudged me.

"Huh?"

"The future will be perfect! I want to live in a place with lots of trees. Hmm...and maybe three kids..."

"We're only 14 you know...right?"

"We should go out...I like you."

"Listen to me, idiot!"

* * *

><p>I groaned as we were called down for an assembly. I hated assemblies. All you did was sit and listen to old people talk about safety and warn you about stuff. And our principal...gah, he had the shiniest head ever. It was like, "Watch the glare, mister!" It almost blinded you!<p>

"Psst! Amu~!" I looked over to see him waving a few seats away. He stood up waving both arms.

I pretended not to see him and sat down on the opposite side of the bench. As everyone got settled I heard cries of protest and people complaining. I looked over just in time to have Kūkai sit next to me. I smiled politely. He grinned and took my hand in his. I froze...a red hot blush traveled all over my skin. A fluttery feeling settled in my stomach.

"We must go over the fire drill rules," Principle Baldie (his nickname) said into the microphone. There were groans and sighs. We went over this last month.

I smiled.

* * *

><p>I don't know how I feel anymore. I tightened my hand on my black and white panda bag. If anything, the world seemed to be getting more...lively..or colorful. I sighed and adjusted the grocery bag in my other hand. My mom needed a few things from the shop so I picked it up after school. I was about to cross the street but then a flash of light caught my attention.<p>

I turned and found myself looking into an antique shop. But my eyes found the center of attention. A clear stone shaped like a heart was set atop red velvet. It gleamed in the light like a beautiful rainbow. I searched for the price then my heart sunk. I just spent all my money at the store...and I only had a little change left.

With a heavy head, I turned away and crossed the street. But I couldn't stop thinking about that wonderful rainbow heart stone.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to look at the stone again. But alas, I found out it had been bought shortly after I left. I even had enough money now too! I cast a longing look to where it had been and swung my panda bag slowly. A shadow crossed mine. I looked up to see Kūkai suddenly standing in front of me.<p>

"Amu! What a coincidence!" He said, though clearly he planned this. He knew I took this way home all the time.

"Hi, Kūkai." I greeted him sadly.

He frowned at my tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much," I replied half-heartedly.

"Well," he studied me. Then he pulled out a box and got down on one knee. "Amu - "

I jumped back suddenly flustered. "K-Kūkai! For god's sake! We're only fourteen!"

He arched and eyebrow but continued opening the box. "I like you and...please accept this!"

My heart jumped at the gift. There sat the stone in all its brilliance and he was offering it to me.

"Ahh..." I lifted it gently in my hands. It was cold to touch and had a smooth surface. "How'd you..."

He got up and scratched his head sheepishly. "I saw that you wanted to buy it yesterday..."

I was so amazed I didn't even ask why he was secretly following me home. "Ahh - really?"

I didn't even like his type. They were too laid back and full of energy while I needed to study for exams and such...was that why I reacted so much? Now that I've seen his sweet side...

"I really like you Amu." He chuckled. "So your smile makes me happy."

"I don't know what to say..."

"I'm going to grow up and become a wiseman without a doubt," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "And we can raise kids together the right way. You'll be a great mother Amu. Just trust me."

I knew what I felt now...maybe...

I smiled. "I like you too."

Kūkai blinked in surprise. "R-really? This isn't a d-dream?"

"You're a bit of a pervert and a little on the stalker side but..." I closed the box. "You're alright."

"Well...I changed my mind." Kūkai declared. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Oh yeah! This one shot/songfic has been on my mind for a year and I'm strugglng to piece some stories together so this is a slight fun break. I have really taken a liking to Kukamu. Well...bye! (Lyrics will be posted in the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SC or it's characters. I don't own the song either.**

_~kitana411_


	2. Like, Dislike

_Like, Dislike - Rin/Len Kagamine_

_I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you_

_I like you- there's no other - I like you!_

_I don't know if I like you or don't like you_

_Like, dislike - it won't stop_

_Dang it! That guy's confessions are spinning inside my head_

_Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?_

_I'm forced to make only one choice._

_Well! The answer is already decided._

_"Wedding!" That's right- the future is perfect!_

_Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees!_

_And about 3 kids._

_But wait, why?_

_We're only 14-! ...You know, right?_

_"Like going out..."_

_"I like you."_

_"Listen to me, idiot!"_

_There's no guard - you're full of weak spots_

_I want to love you - fluffy, fluffy_

_I smile at the principal(baldie)'s speech_

_Milk and panda into a white bear_

_The world is so lively!_

_I don't know if I like you or don't like you_

_I don't like you but I like you?_

_"Here!"_

_"Eh!"_

_You wanted to buy that rainbow quartz on the way home_

_I saw you looking at it_

_It's opposite from the school road, but don't worry about it_

_Ah - really? I really don't like your type_

_Is that why I'm reacting so much?_

_I see, so I suddenly got your sweet side and now I'm shaking and upset_

_But even if I gently, slightly become a wise man_

_Without a doubt! None? I really like you_

_No problem - just trust me_

_You lit my fire - shaking and shaking_

_It rises up and becomes a high pyromania_

_"I love you!" I don't know for sure_

_But this is probably the answer_

_No - I feel like I'm going to be dyed_

_I realized that sweetness_

_You're a bit of a pervert, but I'm being dyed with love..._

_I want to love you - sparkling sparkling_

_Panda fell asleep - How boring_

_It appeared because of love and we raised it for the first time by giving it water_

_Intertwined from age because two fateful people liked each other at the same time_

_Dislike has two sides. We now like each other!_

_I now understand like and dislike - I like you_

_I like you- there's no other - I like you!_

_Like and dislike won't end_

_Like, dislike_

_**THEY ARE LYRICS FROM THE SONG. THAT'S WHAT THE FIC WAS BASED ON.**  
><em>


End file.
